Consejos, interrogatorios y teteras
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: Kyoko tiene un nuevo comercial... Preocupadas por esto, Kanae y Chiori deciden ayudar, solo para descubrir que alguien ya lo hizo. ¿Y por qué Maria tiene que ayudarlas en su investigación/interrogatorio/? -One-Shot


"Ren" _"Ren"_ Conversación normal

_'Ren' _Pensamientos en el presente

_Ren _Recuerdos

'Ren' Pensamientos en el pasado

No creo que sea difícil pero me avisan si lo es :P

* * *

"Kyoko"

Solo dijo su nombre. No era nada fuera de lo común, era su nombre por todos los santos. Entonces… ¿Por qué desviaba la mirada?

"Kyoko-chan"

Genial, ahora fingía que la llamaba Sawara-san.

"Listo, nunca más volveremos a hablarte. Que te vaya bien en la vida."

"¡Moko-chan! No seas así." Ah. Empezó a llorar. "Chiori-chan" Más lágrimas. Con un suspiro, Kanae no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kyoko lo hacía a propósito para manipularlas.

"Mo, de acuerdo. Olvida lo que dije." En serio, por su expresión uno pensaría que vio un hada o algo parecido. "Pero aun no te libras." Y… el hada desapareció.

Realmente, ¿qué esperaba? Era obvio que iban a interrogarla si reaccionaba así. Bastó con un _"¿Lograste resolver el problema que tenías?"_ y su cara inmediatamente se volvió de un color rojo tan oscuro que por un momento se preocuparon.

En ese instante, Maria entró en la habitación. Al ver a su Onee-sama con una expresión como si le acabaran de decir que el fin del mundo sería al día siguiente –cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la verdad, según Kyoko. La diferencia seria que ella solo tenía unos minutos más–, corrió a sus brazos.

"¡Onee-sama! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Kanae-nee-san y Chiori-nee-san te están molestando?" La pequeña de rizos dorados fulminó con la mirada a las otras dos integrantes de Love Me. Con un movimiento de mano, Kanae le restó importancia.

"Maria-chan, no es nada de eso. Verás, hace unos días le fue entregado a Kyoko-chan una oferta para un comercial, como la historia era de maquillaje lo aceptó sin siquiera leerlo."

"¡Chiori-chan no fue mi culpa! ¡Jamás pensé que Sawara-san me daría algo como eso!"

"Si, si, lo que digas. Como iba diciendo, unos días después le enviaron el libreto completo. Y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había una escena de un beso."

Ante esas palabras, la cara de Kyoko volvió a ser de ese color rojo preocupante. Bien, ahora la curiosidad de Maria era imparable.

"¡Ahí esta!" Gritó Kanae "Cuando descubrió lo del beso casi le da un ataque al corazón. Luego, entró en pánico porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo besar a alguien. Al final, no logró nada y tan solo se fue como un muerto en vida. Estábamos tan preocupadas por eso que Chiori y yo buscamos una manera de ayudarla. Así que le preguntamos si había encontrado una solución ya y su cara se puso de ese color. También comenzó a evitar nuestras miradas y trató de huir." Concluyó.

Maria parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo. "¿Cuando dices que descubrió lo del beso?"

"Hace 3 días."

Silencio. Y luego…

"Creo que sé lo que paso."

Si era posible, la cara de Kyoko se volvió aún más roja. Luego todo rastro de color dejó su cara.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Mari-ria-ch-chan. ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Agregó una risa increíblemente falsa. "Los niños de hoy en día, hay que ver como son."

"Onee-sama, ya no soy una niña, estoy casi en la pre-adolescencia. Y no cambies el tema."

"Maria-chan, dinos lo que sabes." Más que un pedido, sonó a una orden.

"Los últimos 3 días, he estado rondando por los pasillos de LME, buscando algo para entretenerme, y en todos ellos, al final del día, hay algo en común."

Kanae y Chiori ahora estaban sentadas en el suelo, prestando toda la atención que les fuera posible. Ni siquiera parpadeaban, como si temieran que al hacerlo, se perderían de un detalle importante.

Kyoko era otra historia.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Detenerlas? Obviamente, ¿pero cómo? ¿Debía gritar? ¿Debería correr? O tal vez, observando la ventana que estaba ligeramente abierta, ¿debía saltar y evitar así su cruel destino? Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar presente cuando Maria dijera lo inevitable.

Y como si estuvieran leyendo sus pensamientos: Chiori y Kanae tomaron a Kyoko y la obliga… dirigieron al sofá, ubicándola en medio de las dos, mientras Maria se encargaba de revisar que todas las salidas estuvieras bloqueadas.

…No había escapatoria. Cerró los ojos justo en el momento que las palabras salieron de la boca de su auto-proclamada hermana menor.

"En todos ellos, Onee-sama dejaba el edificio junto a Ren-sama."

* * *

'Todo es culpa de Yashiro-san'_ Pensó Kyoko, entrando al apartamento de Ren mientras este le sostenía la puerta. '_Si no hubiera mencionado que Ren-san no ha comido bien últimamente, esto no hubiera terminado así. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? Apenas dijo eso prácticamente me auto-invité para vigilar que Ren-san tuviera una comida decente'_ Una vez que huyó hacia la seguridad de la cocina para preparar la cena, siguió con sus pensamientos. '_No es que me moleste, al contrario'_ Se sonrojó un poco. '_Pero ese es el problema. Cada vez se hace más y más difícil estar cerca de ese hombre. Y como si eso no fuera todo, aún tengo el problema del be-beso. Necesito aprender a hacerlo correctamente, no puedo defraudar al director que se tomó la molestia de tomarme en cuenta para el papel. ¿Pero cómo se supone que aprenda?'

_Como si fuera enviado por los ángeles, su respuesta se asomó por la puerta. "¿Todo bien, Kyoko-chan?" Preguntó Ren, con una expresión de preocupación. "Llevas más tiempo aquí de lo que normalmente te toma preparar algo de comer" _

_Un minuto entero pasó sin recibir una respuesta adecuada. Ren hubiese entrado en pánico de no ser por el sonrojo que se hacía más notorio con cada segundo que pasaba en la cara de Kyoko._

"_¡Ren-san!"_ 'No lo digas idiota' _"Necesito pedirte un favor"_

"_¿Qué sucede?" Ren estaba completamente alerta, Kyoko estaba prácticamente gritando ahora y ese sonrojo solo seguía creciendo. Sin embargo, quedó completamente desubicado al escuchar el 'favor'._

* * *

"¡¿Que ella qué?!" Posaron su mirada en Kyoko y sorprendiéndolas aún más, su rubor alcanzó un nuevo nivel. "¡¿Qué tu qué?!"

"¡No es lo que parece!" Sin duda tener la cara peor que un tomate ayudaba montones a su credibilidad.

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Di la verdad! ¿Besaste a Tsuruga Ren?" "Kyoko-chan, no puedo creer que no nos hayas contado…" "¡Onee-sama! ¿Cómo se siente besar a Ren-sama? ¡Cuéntame todo!"

"¡Les digo que no es lo que piensan! Como Ren-san tienen unos hábitos alimenticios tan pésimos yo solo fui y le prepare la cena, eso es todo"

"No te creo"

"¡Moko-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan… ¿De verdad no le pediste ayuda a Tsuruga-san?" Al ver al Kyoko abrir la boca para responder se apresuró a agregar "Sabes, que te sonrojes… lo tomaré como que si lo hiciste a pesar de que digas lo contrario"

"… ¡Esta bien! Ren-senpai fue lo suficientemente amable al ayudarme con mi problema, ¡pero no sucedió nada!"

"Kyoko. ¿Me estás diciendo que él te enseño a besar, pero no te besó directamente? ¡¿Cómo se supone que paso eso entonces?!"

"Yo- Ah- Bueno él- Y luego- Tetera- "

* * *

_Su mente dejó de funcionar, de eso estaba seguro. Incluso consideró sufrir de alucinaciones. De ninguna manera, ni en mil años, ni viviendo en la luna, creyó capaz a la pura, dulce e inocente Kyoko de gritar "Bésame" a todo pulmón. _

"_¿Perdón?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir después de lo que pareció una eternidad._

"_¡Gyaaa! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! ¡Comercial! Necesito hacer una escena de beso para un comercial y no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, ¡Ayúdame, Ren-senpai!"_

"_Oh"_ _dijo Ren, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de decepción en su voz o expresión facial. '_Suerte que fue tan inesperado, de otra manera hubiera obedecido su orden y eso no hubiera terminado bien.' _Luego procesó sus palabras' "¿Beso? ¿Con quién?"_

"_¿Eh? Ah, no lo sé. Aun no se ha elegido a un actor para el rol." '_¡Gyaa que vergüenza! ¡No puedo creer que le gritara que me besara! Cierto que iba a pedirle consejos o algo parecido, ¡pero no iba a pedirle tan descaradamente que me besara! ¡Maldigo mi boca! ¡Habló por si sola!'

"_Ya veo. Volviendo al tema, ¿con que exactamente necesitas ayuda?" '_Por favor que tenga la oportunidad de besarla. Estaría ayudándola como su senpai, no sería cruzar la línea'

"_Bueno, en la escena yo soy la que empieza el beso y nunca en mi vida he empezado uno antes. El concepto en sí, no es nada complicado, solo tengo que ahmm…" En un murmullo casi inaudible: "jun-juntar nuestros l-labios… ¡Pero! No creo que hacerlo sea tan simple como suena, ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal? ¡No puedo soportar esa humillación y falta de profesionalismo!" _

'Además de que si falla, tendrá que repetirlo hasta que salga bien'_ Agregó Ren mentalmente. _

"_Entiendo. Es mejor si se termina en la primera toma. Entonces… Hmm… Será un placer ayudarte."_

'Gyaaaaaaa. ¡¿Por qué el Emperador de la noche?!'

* * *

"¡Kyoko! Deja de hacer eso. Habla como una persona normal. ¿Y qué tiene que ver una tetera con todo esto?"

"Moko-san…"

"Onee-sama, si no quieres que pensemos lo que no es, ¡habla!"

"Ugh, si… Está bien…"

"Habla"

"Yo- yo me encontré con Ren-san y Yashiro-san en el pasillo. Una cosa llevo a la otra y al final termine en su apartamento" Al mirar las expresiones de las demás, se apresuró en decir: "¡No piense mal! Ya les dije que tan solo iba a preparar la cena. ¡Los hábitos alimenticios de Ren-san son horrorosos!"

"Entendemos, sigue con tu historia."

"Uhm, yo, uhm, le pedí que me diera algún consejo para que saliera a la primer toma y el me los dio. Fin de la historia"

* * *

"_Re-Ren-san, olvídalo. Lo resolveré de alguna manera."_

"_Tonterías, de esta manera será más rápido y seguro. Ven aquí."_

'¡¿Que vaya dónde?!'

"_No voy a morder"_ 'Espero'

_Enfocándose en caminar bien, Kyoko obedeció y se detuvo solo al estar a un metro de él. Ren se acercó a ella, la tomó lentamente de a mano y la llevo a la sala de estar. _

"_Kyoko-chan, por qué no empiezas describiéndome la escena." _

"_Básicamente tengo que caminar, detenerme frente a él, tomarlo por la corbata y uhm luego es el ahm be-be- eso."_

"_Bueno, inténtalo entonces."_

_Kyoko lo miro como si hablara en otro idioma. _

"_¿Ahora?"_

"_¿Por qué no? Déjame acomodarme la corbata nada más." _

_Rápido y sin dolor. Kyoko concluyó que así tenía que hacerlo. Irónicamente, si jalas a alguien por su corbata rápido, le duele. No llegó ni a la parte del beso y Ren ya estaba tosiendo._

"_Mmm Kyoko-chan…"_

"_¡Lo siento! ¡Déjame intentarlo una vez más!" _'¿Pero que estoy diciendo?'

"_Hazlo más despacio. Así será más natural y-" _'Sensual'_ "…apropiado."_

_Perdiendo contra su lado kouhai, Kyoko lentamente subió su mano hasta que estuviera en la corbata y de igual manera, comenzó a descenderla. Cuando sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, se detuvo._

'Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, mala idea.' _Pobre Ren. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar._

"_Uhmm, ¿esta vez estuvo mejor? ¿Senpai?"_

"_¿Eh? Ah, sí. Mucho mejor. Ahora la parte del beso."_

* * *

"No te creo ni la mitad."

"Yo tampoco, Kyoko-chan. Sé que desde la parte en que estaban en su apartamento, cambiaste la historia. Probablemente él se ofreció a ayudarte, y se besaron apasionadamente." Cada día que pasaba, los sentimientos que ambos tenían el uno por el otro eran más evidentes. Excepto para ellos. Si esos dos se besaban, Chiori no dudaba que terminarían dejándose llevar.

'Apasionadamente' Con solo escuchar esa palabra ya estaba recordando todo lo sucedió. Otra vez.

* * *

"_Entonces…" Empezó Ren. "Lo haré yo primero para que agarres la idea y luego es tu turno." Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón. Ren se puso en cuclillas en el piso frente a ella y la observó por un tiempo. La cara de Kyoko estaba sonrojada y sus ojos se movían rápidamente buscando un lugar seguro donde ver que no fuera su cara. Suspirando, dándose ánimos –y advertencias- mentales, Ren se decidió a hacerlo. Puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacia la de él, despacio. _'¿Así que así es como se siente cuando lo jaló por la corbata?' _Olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones, Kyoko cerró sus ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Suaves, cálidos, cómodos, tiernos, todo eso y más pensaron al sentir los labios del otro. Comenzó como un beso puro, Ren solo tenía la intención de tocar sus labios y alejarse rápidamente. Pero Kyoko no lo permitió. Inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y posando la mano derecha en su hombro, hizo que Ren olvidara todo –incluso que Kyoko no se espantó, sino lo contrario- y continuara con el beso, profundizándolo. Su lengua se abrió paso a la boca de ella, y ella, la aceptó felizmente. Ya no tenía una mano sobre él, ahora sus dos brazos estaba detrás de su cuello, encerrándolo, acercándolo…_

* * *

"Kyoko, juro que voy a asesinarte" Las palabras de Kanae rompieron una vez más los recuerdos de Kyoko, devolviéndola a la realidad.

"De acuerdo, me rindo" Suspiró. Ya no lo soportaba. La presión era demasiada. Si seguía como hasta ahora, no podría pensar en paz, los recuerdos de esa noche la estaban comiendo lentamente. Y de ninguna manera quería pensar en ellos con las demás en la misma habitación, era demasiado vergonzoso. Además… "Si, le pedí ayuda y él acepto. Si, para dármela tuvo que besarme. Así que sí, be-besé a Tsuruga Ren. Pero solo fue una vez. Los demás días fui solo para hacerle la cena. Estaba totalmente avergonzada pero tenía que agradecerle su ayuda de alguna manera." Y antes de que las chicas pudieran recuperarse de su repentino ataque de sinceridad, Kyoko dejo la habitación con un _"Nos vemos luego" _Para cuando las demás corrieron tras ella ya era demasiado tarde, Kyoko no se veía por ningún lado.

Todos aquellos que estaban en el pasillo quedaron estupefactos al ver a la miembro Love Me #1 correr como si el mismísimo demonio estuviera tras ella, ver como miembro Love Me #2 y #3 junto con la nieta del Presidente Lory, salieron segundos después y se quedaron viendo por donde paso #1 como si hubieran descubierto una galaxia nueva ahí mismo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Eso hasta que miembro #2 gritara a todo pulmón: "¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ CON LA TETERA?!" A lo que sus acompañantes solo pudieron responder con un "¡MO!"

* * *

_Sin darse cuenta, terminó acostada en el sofá con Ren prácticamente sobre ella, dejando sus labios únicamente por el exceso de falta de aire. Sus ropas estaban ligeramente desarregladas, su pelo desordenado y su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente, tratando de regular su respiración. Sin duda alguna, era una vista: '_Demasiado tentadora' _Notó Ren._ 'Será mejor parar ahora, si sigo es posible que cometa lo innombrable'

_Volviéndose consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, Kyoko abruptamente se levantó y con la lamentable excusa de 'revisar la cena' escapó a la cocina, dejando a un arrepentido Ren atrás. Pero… _'¡Diablos, no! ¿Qué significa que no haya huido antes?' _Dispuesto a averiguarlo, Ren tomo el riesgo de seguirla a la cocina. _

_No podía pensar, ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de insultarse. Kyoko era un desastre. Obligándose a no derrumbarse ahí mismo, dio media vuelta- solo para ser sorprendida por la repentina entrada de su senpai, quien la tomo de la cintura y dijo "Tu turno" _

'Al demonio'_ Pensó Kyoko. Si tenía la oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo y sentir lo que sintió cuando la beso por primera vez, ¡no lo iba a desaprovechar! _

_Olvidando que era una práctica –pero cumpliendo con los pasos de todos modos- se puso de puntillas y lo tomo por la corbata atrayéndolo hacia si misma. Una vez más, el beso se volvió más intenso de lo que se suponía que debía ser. Esta vez, Ren levanto a Kyoko tomándola de las piernas y la sentó en _unos de los muebles que estaban en la cocina.__

_Completamente distraídos -o muy concentrados en lo suyo- casi sufren de un ataque al corazón al escuchar el sonido provocado por la tetera, indicando que el agua estaba -más que- listo. Como fueron tomados por sorpresa, Kyoko no pudo evitar gritar del susto. Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio nuevamente, ambos vieron a los ojos al otro y comenzaron a reír. Estando en los brazos de la persona que amaban, crearon un ambiente de felicidad. Tanto que Ren no pudo evitar que las palabras "Te amo" se escaparan de su boca._

* * *

Si, recordar todo eso con las demás en la misma habitación era demasiado vergonzoso. Además… no tenía la confianza de poder evitar mostrar su felicidad.

Eso era lo que pensaba Kyoko, quien tenía una sonrisa tan radiante que ella misma podría exorcizar a sus propios demonios, mientras caminaba hacia el parqueo donde su senpai, tutor, amigo, amigo de la infancia y, recientemente, _novio, _la esperaba.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hoolaaaaa! Hace un tiempo le un fic donde Ren le enseñaba a Kyoko a besar y me dieron ganas de escribir uno! En realidad lo empece hace mucho pero hasta ahora lo termino (definitivamente no es xq me haya olvidado de el!) En fin, quise compartirlo así que espero les guste! Probablemente haga un especial donde ya es el comercial... ¿Que opinan? Mmmm si no me dará pereza lo haré..._

_Por aquello de las dudas digo esto: Se ubica unos años después, aunque no se cuando exactamente. Pero el arco de Guam(?) no pasó! Xq? Porque Kyoko ahí inicio un beso (o algo x estilo) y por el bn de esta historia, eso no puede pasar. Los personajes pueden no parecer del todo ellos, pero como pasaron varios años creo que no estaría mal si maduraran/cambiaran o lo que sea un poco. Pero una vez mas, todo sea por el bien de este fic, asi q acéptenlo si o si ^^ C:_

_Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico, seria de gran ayuda que me lo señalaran si lo hubiera xD También si les gustó x fa tómense el tiempo de leer mis otros trabajos, se los agradecería mucho! (Publicidad? Donde?) Sin mas que decir (u olvidando el resto) me despido. Gracias x leer! Comentar! Favoritear! Seguir! Etc!_


End file.
